


Astral Existence

by gravitality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's really short, No Romance, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, this is just a vent work guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitality/pseuds/gravitality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is okay. They're okay. They're alright. They need to be told this, they need to be told this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Existence

Pidge drew a breath, their eyes closed behind their glasses, their hopes locked in their chest. They steadied their breathing before looking back to their screens. Nothing. All they were getting was voltron, voltron, voltron.   
“I’m okay,” they breathed. They unconsciously gripped the edge of their shirt. “I’m okay.” They couldn’t stop the tears beating down their face. It had been a year. It had been a year. There was still nothing. Still nothing. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was a pilot error. Maybe they had crashed on Kerberos.   
Maybe Pidge should stop.   
They shook their head, hunching back over their equipment. They took deep, calming breaths, trying to type, trying to read, but it didn’t work. Their sobs wracked their body, and they curled over, trying to hug themself. They missed the way their dad spoke. They missed the way their brother smiled. They missed their family, they missed their family.   
They just wanted to feel together. 

It’d been another year. They steadied their breathing, powering up their lion. Pushing the levers. This is normal practice. Shiro asked if they were ready, and they all agreed. All they were thinking was voltron, voltron, voltron.   
“You’re okay,” they breathed, pushing the normal nervousness down, out of their chest. “You’re okay.” They could hear their heart thumping in their chest. It had been a year. It had been another year. Finally, there was something. There was something. Maybe they should leave. Maybe they should find their family.   
Maybe Pidge should go.   
Pidge thought they closed their mike. “You’re okay,” they heard. It was Shiro. Shiro must always have access, as the head. Pidge took a deep breath, a sense of power and shock rising in them. Shiro heard. Shiro heard, and he knew, and he believed, and he trusted. Shiro heard. They felt a smile on their face. They knew Shiro had one, too.   
_You’re okay._

Two years. Their breathing slowed, the excitement in their chest calming. They looked at their team, Keith and Lance finally hugging, Shiro and Allura talking, Hunk grouping them all up into a giant, crushing hug. It had all been voltron, voltron, voltron.   
“We’re okay,” they breathed, a smile forming on their face. It grew to a grin, happiness in their eyes. “We’re okay.” They hastily wiped their eyes, running into the midst of their teammates, joining Hunk’s hug. They were laughing, grinning, crying. They did it. The Galra were defeated. Zarkon was defeated.   
Maybe they were alright.   
Shiro pulled them away from the group, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. He was grinning, and Pidge was grinning, and the whole world was grinning. “We did it,” he spoke, his grin widening. Pidge nodded eagerly, and he pulled them into a hug. “We did it.” He said again, this time, more of a whisper. They both relaxed.   
They were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was listening to Troye Sivan's "Fault in Our Stars (MMXIV)" on repeat and it reminded me of Pidge so I wrote this.


End file.
